weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Spleegeeg
Spleegeeg is a fakegee who suffers from an anti-social and bipolar disorder. He is enemies with Weegee and formerly served Maltroegee before he betrayed him. Despite these two setbacks, he lives a good life. He owns a largely-known multi-million dollar video-game company and is a good game developer. He also owns a multimillion dollar TV Channel, which is extremely successful. He owns a trampoline store chain known as Spleegeeg's Wacky and wonderful Trampoline emporium!. Because of his fame, Maltroegee cannot get revenge without a lot of people being angry at him. He owns a universe known as Spleegeegia. As well as a fair amount of powers, Spleegeeg often carries weapons like pocket knives and small arms guns around with him just in case. A rumor going around says he's a member of the illumiweegee. He is a criminal, often robbing people in the United Gees' Galaxy. He also plans to take over the entire Trolliverse, starting with United 'Gees Galaxy. Spleegeeg has rebelled against Weegee because he believes Weegee and his kingdom is corrupt and evil, and Spleegeeg tries to fight it. He believes Weegee does not have the right to turn people into Weegee Clones. The amount of terrorist attacks, speeches against Weegee, and murders makes him one of Weegee's most wanted criminals of all time. Powers: * Every power a normal Weegee Clone has * Revival Abilities - can only use 5 times, drains energy completely * Jelly Blast - An unintentional result of his disorders *Power Mimic - Spleegeeg has the ability to temporarily mimic any power a foe uses against him. * Lava Pee - Last resort type attack * New Moon - For some reason, when a new moon is out, Spleegeeg's powers are at max, but when a full moon is out, his powers are drained * Elemental blasts (included Air, Water, earth, and fire) Foundation of Army/Universe Spleegeeg eventually started an army known as Spleegeeg's Army. They acted as a violent cult in the United 'Gees Galaxy until they were invited (by an enemy of the Weegees) to an empty, but habitable, universe. Spleegeeg called it Spleegeegia. Books: Spleegeeg eventually decided he wanted more money, so he became an author. His books are bellow: *Weepee Clones for Dummies *Edgar Allan Poeegee: an autobiography *How to brush your teeth: the ultimate guide *why 2 plus 2 = over nine thousand *Just a day in the life of Spleegeeg *Just a day in the life of Spleegeeg 2 *Walleo and the golden pickle *Wahziis: the real story *Spleegeeg and the chocolate factory *How to eat a banana in 0.00002 seconds in full detail *Logan Thirtyacregee: the success story Spleegeeg murdering a Weegee Clone caught on tape: Recently someone got a video of Spleegeeg murdering a Weegee Clone. The link to it is bellow: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=za-jxECfchw Other info * He founded a TV network known as Spleegelodeon, and Spleegelodeon Jr. They were sued, but won the battles due to the cross-cluster copyright agreement. * He hates Weenee for reasons unknown. * He once had a relationship with his toilet * He has a clone sent out to hunt for the mythical Hypneegee. Spleegeeg hopes this will get him the money he needs to complete his ultimate plan.... *One time, Spleegeeg attempted to kill Weegee in a sword duel, but unfortunately for Spleegeeg, Marrrio had taught Weegee in Sword Combat (Weegee was very proficient), and Weegee easily defeated him. **This means Weegee is a master sword dueler. * He has a more powerful toon version of himself *He went to Lalleo School early on, but was expelled for attempting to murder the entire school. Trivia He is a recolor of Scientistgee. Category:Recolors Category:Fakegees Category:Illumiweegee Category:Crazy weegees Category:Criminal Fakegees Category:Lalleo School Students Category:Multimillionaires Category:Guys who want to conquer the entire Multiverse Category:Billionaires Category:Powerful weegees Category:Famous Weegees Category:Enemies of Weegee Category:Authors